Domestic indoor pets have a tendency to gain excess weight due to excessive feeding and limited exercise. In addition, many pets eat too fast causing regurgitation of food. Additionally, animals such as those housed in a zoo or other facility may need stimulation and food input control. Standard feeding systems provide little stimulation and do not control the speed in which a pet eats. While there are many toys on the market and some feeding devices, there are no systems that combine these two features in this unique way.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,538 to Tsengas is a pet toy ball feeder that has a two hollow semi spherical ends that snap together with a static hole by which food drops out as the ball is rolled around. However, the hole is not adjustable to allow for different sized food particles or speed of feeding, nor does the ball provide the “bob” which provides more stimulation for pets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,408 to Willinger is a self-righting pet toy having a hemispherical base but the top is comprised of radiating arms therefore limiting the pet's ability to spin and attack the toy. In addition, it is chewable material with no ability to hold food. Finally, all pets do not chew so this toy would be inappropriate for some pet use, such as cats.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,671 to Herrenbruck is a treat dispensing toy that provides an audio feed in conjunction with a treat reward. Herrenbruck uses barriers to retard dispensing of treats.
U.S. Pat No. 6,990,762 to Muday and Buttenob is a pet amusement device that includes a weighted base that bobs and returns but it does not provide a feeding system.
None of these feeding devices provide a controlled, time released feeding in conjunction with exercise and stimulation.